


Airplane

by Arizt_Knight95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airplane, Daddy Kink, Love, M/M, Sex, algo de musica sexy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizt_Knight95/pseuds/Arizt_Knight95
Summary: Luego de que Yuuri Katsuki ganara la medalla de plata en el Gran Prix, rompiera uno de los récords del penta-campeón y pareja, Viktor Nikiforov, además de hacer historia y superar las expectativas de los demas patinadores y del público; la feliz pareja decide tomarse unas merecidas vacasiones antes de retomar sus entrenamientos para el próximo evento.Con un mes de disfrute en Barcelona a puro capricho de Viktor por querer consentir a su pareja, luego deciden regresar a Hasetsu ya que el ruso planea pedir la mano de su adorado japonés como es debido pero, las cosas se vuelven un poco fuera de control en su vuelo a Japón.Que clase de cosas llegaran a pasar?





	Airplane

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora: Hola a todo el mundo! Como estan? Como han sido tan pacientes conmigo al no poder actualizar tan rapido como antes y todo por no tener una lap propia, ayer surgio esta idea y la converti en un One-Shot Viktuuri, espero que lo disfruten :'v
> 
> Por cierto el nombre de la primera canción es Dangerous Woman de Ariana Grande y la segunda es Closer de Nine Inch Nails
> 
> Además quiero comentarles que a cierto punto Viktor y Yuuri hablan en sus respectivos idiomas :'v ahi aun lado tiene el significado de lo que dicen 7v7 quice hacer las cosas un poco mas interesantes :v
> 
> Disfrútenlo  7v7

 

**Capitulo Unico**

**.**

**.**

Yuuri Katsuki actual medallista de plata del Grand Prix se encontraba tranquilamente en su asiento de avión justo al lado de la ventanilla, disfrutando de la vista que esta le ofrecía. La sonrisa de sus labios no se la quitaba nada ni nadie luego de haber llegado tan lejos y todo gracias al enorme apoyo que habia recibido su familia y amigos pero por sobre todo de su ídolo, entrenador y mas que todo pareja.

El azabache estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y escuchando canciones random de su celular mientras no apartaba sus bellos cobrizos de la pequeña ventana, le gustaba ver las formas abstractas que formaban las nubes o los enormes terrenos de tierra u océano por los que pasaban volando. Todo lo que había ocurrido en el transcurso de ese año parecía un sueño, algo de lo que no quería despertar. No había parado de pellizcarse luego de que se le entrego un hermoso ramo de flores y aquella medalla en su cuello al estar sobre el podio, y pues si bien hubiera querido El Oro aun asi llegar a conseguir la plata, romper uno de los récords de Viktor Nikiforov además de estar solo a milésimas de sobrepasar a Yuri Plisetsky era más que suficiente, pero no para retirarse, al contrario, aquello era mas que suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era un inútil y de que con dedicación y esfuerzo podía llegar lejos, podía llegar a hacer historia.

Tampoco es como si pudiera desaparecer su estrés, ansiedad y depresión de la noche a la mañana; alguien con baja autoestima siempre tendrá sus dias malos, pero gracias al apoyo de todos en especial del patinador pentacampeon, le había servido para darse cuenta del gran potencial que se escondía en su interior y que con un ligero empujoncito, todo podía ser posible si asi se lo proponía.

Quizá por esa misma felicidad que sentía no había regañado al patinador ruso por haberle llenado de mimos los días que pasaron en Barcelona, donde una vez acabado el evento se habían dedicado a vacacionar un poco, al menos por un mes para disfrutarse como pareja antes de volver a sus entrenamientos para el siguiente evento donde Viktor no solo volvería a la pista sino que también seguiría siendo su entrenador.

Quizá por la insistencia de Viktor había ido cambiando poco a poco, agarrando mas confianza en si mismo y dejarse mimar un poco por el ruso quien no se media en sus gastos para darle lo mejor de lo mejor a su pareja. Quizá por eso mismo tampoco le había regañado cuando el ruso llego un dia a la habitación que compartían en aquel lujoso hotel, donde habia ido a comprar algunas cosas y entre ellas un par de voletos en primera clase para regresar a Hasetsu, después de todo debían de darle las buenas nuevas a la familia Katsuki de que los planes de boda seguían en pie.

Eso y que el ruso insistía en hablar con los padres del japones. Viktor alegaba una y otra vez diciendo que quería hacer las cosas de manera correcta, la cual consistía en hablar con los padres del menor y pedir la mano de este, romántico, ¿no creen?

Pero dejando las divagaciones de lado ahí se encontraba el, en un avión de lujo donde por se le viera hasta la sección de la clase económica derrochaba comodidad y lujo, no como en otras aerolíneas que solo los de primera clase podían disfrutar de tales privilegios. Pero tomando en cuenta que esta es una de las aerolíneas mas caras, déjenme describirles un poco el interior de estas.

 

 

 

**Luxurious Air*** cuenta con dos plantas donde mas específicamente la planta de abajo mientras que la de arriba era para los de primera clase. Los tickets de primera clase eran a precios muy elevados, como si los de turista no lo fueran, pero los de primera clase podían llegar a duplicar el precio todo por un motivo, y ese era el espacio de pequeñas cabinas dobles donde los pasajeros podían disfrutar mayormente de la comodidad y privacidad.

 

 

 

Para diversión cada uno de los cubículos tenía una television pantalla plasma instalada en la division contra el siguiente, también contaba con una pequeña mesa que se podía doblar y esconder aun lado. Lo mejor era el asiento amplio donde podian llegar a caber hasta tres personas sentadas, ademas de poder reclinar el respaldo hasta el punto de convertirlo en una pequeña cama, comodo y práctico, ¿no lo creen?

 

  
El area de primera clase contaba con dos filas a cada lado, siendo divididas en A-B del lado izquierdo y D-F del lado derecho, ambos se encontraban justo en la primera fila del izquierdo. La seccion estaba conpletamente sumida en un terrible silencio y eso que se encontraba llena pero las personas preferian estar leyendo un libro mientras escuchaban musica, ver una pelicula o simplemente dormir despues de todo seria un largo bueno directo.*

ー Yuuri, ¿por cuanto tiempo seguiras ignorandome? ーEl menor parpadeó repetidas veces al voltear a ver al platinado quien le había quitado el auricular izquierdo. Viktor lucía algo indignado porque el azabache no le habia dirigdo la palabra en toda una horaー

ー Lo siento Viktor, simplemente estaba algo pensativo ーSus mejilla se tornaron de un suave color rosa por la verguenza de haber estado ignorando a su entrenador y pareja, sobre todo cuando este requería atención las veinticuatro horas del dia de los siete dias de la semana, claro siempre y cuando se tratara de su cerditoー

A pesar de las disculpas del azabache el mayor seguía sin quitar aquella expresión de enfado aunque claro, no es como si en verdad lo estuviera, simplemente estaba aburrido, el silencio del avión le estaba desesperando además de que quería hacer algo, al menos hablar con el menor.

ー No me convence ーLos cobrizos del menor se llenaron de temor al ver como el otro se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, ¿acaso Viktor se habia molestado con el?ー

ー Viktor, es en serio, yo... ーAlzo la mirada para ver la señal del cinturón y pronto se lo quito cuando vio que ya estaba permitido hacerlo y movió un poco al otro para que le prestara atención y vaya que Viktor queria voltear a ver al menor pues solo cuando este se sentía asustado actuaba de aquella manera, olvidando ser recatado y mantener la distancia ya que era costumbre de ellos respetar el espacio personal de los demásー Viktor, lo siento... simplemente estaba pensando

Aun así el ruso no dijo nada pero volteó a verle de reojo. Sus zafiros recorrieron el rostro del menor quien se encontraba aferrado a la manga de su chaqueta ademas de tener la mirada brillosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

ー ¿Sabes? ーLigeramente lado el rostro en dirección del menor donde ambos rostros quedaron a pocos centimetros de distancia, más aun así sus alientos chocaban y sus labios se rozaban con ligereza. El cuerpo del azabache tembló cuando sintió aquella intensa mirada zafiro sobre su cuerpo, recorriendole con lentitud mientras una mano se posaba sobre su muslo izquierdoー Es injusto que Yuuri me ignore por tanto tiempo

ー Ha sido.. ha sido menos de una hora... ーSus párpados se entrecerraron y se enfocaron en los labios ajenos; Viktor solo sonrió con picardía mientras acariciaba de arriba hacía abajo el muslo del menor quien a pesar de resistirse, fue dejando salir pequeños suspirosー

ー Yuuri ha sido muy malo ーSus labios se alejaron de los ajenos y buscaron la oreja de esteー Sabes como Daddy odia eso

Yuuri se tensó al sentir aquella voz ronca susurrandole con deseo mientras las caricias sobre su muslo fueron bajando hasta posarse entremedio de ambas piernas, las cuales se cerraron por incercia al sentir las caricias atrevidas del mayor.

ー Vik.. Viktor... estamos... en un avi... ーSus palabras se vieron en el olvido cuando sintió un fuerte mordisco en su cuello, seguido de una cálida humedad. El mayor paseaba su lengua con lentitud sobre la marca rojiza, causando escalofríos en el cuerpo del japonés quien se removía inquieto.

Viktor sonrío burlón y con su mano libre apretó un pequeño botón que se encontraba en el portabrazos del asiento, permitiendo asi que la puerta eléctrica del cubiculo se fuera cerrando y darles la privacidad que necesitaban.

ー ¿Mejor?

De un rápido movimiento apretó otro botón donde el respaldo del asiento se fue haciendo hacia atras, y como si de un deprevador al acecho se tratase, tiró al menor sobre el comodo asiento que ahora les servía de cama a los dos.

A pesar de los nervios a ser descubiertos el japonés no hizo nada para detener o siquiera apartar al mayor a quien ahora tenía encima suyo. Una de las manos del ruso serpentaba por debajo de la ropa, recorriendo el abdomen del menor hasta subir y llegar a uno de los pezones el cual comenzo a torturar con sus dedos índice y pulgar, mientras que con la mano libre apretaba la cadera del azabache.

ー Vamos bebé, no pongas esa expresión ーKatsuki apretó con fuerza los párpados para no ver y caer ante la mirada del otro mientras sus dientes torturaban su labio inferior, queriendo reprimir sus jadeosー

ー Viktor, estamos en un... ーSus párpados se abrieron y de sus labios escapó un gemido algo fuerte, asustado llevo las manos a la boca para tapársela mientras que el platinado solo sonrió y volvió a apretar el pezon del pelinegro quien ahora gemia queditoー

ー ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que debes llamarme Daddy ? ーKatsuki arqueo la espalda y con ambas manos trataba por todos los medios de acallar sus gemidos, pero con Viktor torturando su pezón la tarea no era para nada facil.

ー Da.. Daddy... ーLos labios ajenos mostraron una sonrisa socarrona y la mano que sostenía aquella cadera se alzo para quitarle los lentes al menor y dejarlos aun ladoー

ー Buen chico ーEl pezón del otro dejo de ser torturado pero no por ello todo había acabado, con una sola mirada el menor entendió lo que debia de hacer, a pesar de que con ello se muriera de la verguenza pues temía ser descubierto por los otros pasajeros o alguna aeromoza ya que de ser asi andarían en boca de todosー

Pero no porque Viktor tuviera ganas de tener sexo en esos instantes quería decir que estaba siendo completamente obligado, el mayor simplemente habia empezado con sus provocaciones pero también estaba el quien las seguía ya que muy en el fondo, deseaba aquello, era como si la adrenalina a ser descubiertos le excitará.

El de mirada cobriza busco con timidez la de su pareja quien solo le miraba con diversión y deseo, pronto los labios del japonés se encontraron con los del ruso quien ni tardo ni perezoso tomo a su pareja por las caderas en nueva cuenta. Viktor no perdía tiempo en besar con hambruna al menor y lamerlos. Le gustaba succionarlos y luego mordisquearlos con lentitud para asi disfrutar de los suaves gemidos y aquellos movimientos de cadera donde ambos sexos se rozaban.

La temperatura de aquel pequeño cubiculo había comenzado a subir y eso que el aire acondicionado trabajaba de maravilla; pronto las manos del ruso fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a los muslos del menor, donde dibujaba formas abstractas para luego apretarle con fuerza.

ー Ahh.. Daddy.. ーViktor se relamió los labios al ver al otro hombre debajo suyo con el cabello revuelto, la mirada perdida; también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su pecho subía y bajaba de manera errática ante la urgencia de llenar los pulmones con oxígeno, verdaderamente le mataba, le hacia perder los estribos hasta con un simple besoー Daddy por favor, déjame hacerte sentir bien

Las curvaturas de los labios de Nikiforov se alzaron con ligereza, Yuuri por ende y aprovechando la estupefacción del otro aprovecho para tirarlo al otro extremo para dejarle acostado. Lentamente y con movimientos felinos se fue sentando sobre las caderas del mayor, dejando una rodilla a cada lado de esta.

Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos fueron recorriendo las ropas que escondían aquel abdomen marcado por el constante entrenamiento. Lentamente las subia y bajaba, sacandole suspiros al otro quien tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mas de las sensaciones que su bebé le estaba otorgando.

ー Ahh.. puedo.. puedo sentirte ーCon voz dulce y acaramelada fue dejando salir quedos gemidos a propósito mientras sus caderas se movían en un suave ritmo de adelante hacia atrás atrás, para luego cambiarlo por movimientos circularesー Puedo sentir lo duro que Daddy esta~

Lentamente se fue acostando sobre el cuerpo de su pareja mas el movimientos de cadera seguia presente y persistente, sobre todo cuando podía sentir aquel enorme bulto en su trasero, ahora entendia el porque el platinado le habia insistido en que usara aquellos pantalones ceñidos, todo lo tenía fríamente calculado, Viktor era todo un Az cuando quería llevar a cabo sus fantasías.

Movimientos tortuosos de cadera donde buscaba mas conacto aun por encima de la ropa, los labios del azabache gemian al oído del ruso quien se encargaba de apretar el trasero del menor, pues en poco tiempo su Daddy había perdido el autocontrol y había decidió jugar un poco con su bebé.

ー Por favor.. ーLentamente se fue separando del mayor a quien tomo por las mejillas para dedicarle un beso húmedo; Nikiforov aceptó aquella lengua travisa y ambos empezaron con la danza erótica donde ambas lenguas se enredaban y luchaban por el control, pero claro que Yuuri no era rival para su Daddy que en poco tiempo ya le tenía dominado y gimiendo en medio del besoー

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza los hombros del mayor y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando sintió el par de nalgadas y apretones en ambas, aun asi no paro con el movimiento de caderas, que por cierto se había vuelto torpe, pues sentía una dolorosa presión en su pantalón, su miembro necesitaba atención con urgencia y Viktor pronto se dio cuenta de ello mas prefirió hacer sufrir un poco mas al azabache.

El par de manos subió hasta el borde del pantalón para luego irlas metiendo por debajo de ambas telas. El menor arqueo la espalda al sentir el contacto de la piel ajena, aquel movimiento suave y lento le producía escalofríos, pues claramente Viktor le acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Al llegar por fin a las nalgas dejo que sus dedos se hundieran en esas dos bellas proporciones, dandole suaves apretones que hacian jadear al menor. 

 

 

 

  
ー Oh Daddy, yes... I like it.. ーComo si de un gatito se tratara sus palabras salían como ronroneosー

Viktor se sorprendió al ver que el menor detenía los movimientos de su cuerpo y con la mirada le pidió hacer algo, el de hebras plateadas se lo concedio. Yuuri volvió a erguirse y quedar con las manos apoyadas en el fuerte pecho.

ー Por favor, disfruta ーCon coqueteria nata y voz aterciopelada le pidio al mayor que se quedara quieto y sin tocar, al menos por el momentoー

Los movimientos de cadera se reanudaron y con ello se fue acariciando lentamente con sus manos, procurando recorrer su perfecta silueta que causaria la envidia en cualquier mujer. Lentamente empezó desde sus propia cintura, con movmientos suaves y jugando con la tela de su camisa. El contacto visual era importante pues era ahí donde Viktor disfrutaba ver la mirada oscura por el deseo.

Los zafiros fueron recorriendo aquel cuerpo de ensueño, posicionandose en esas pequeñas y suaves manos que acariciaban lentamente al dueño de estas. Con parsiminia fueron subiendo por los costados y luego pasaron a acariciarse el pecho por encima de la camisa, aunque cada tanto el pelinegro la alzaba para dejar al descubrierto parte de su abdomen.

ー Daddy, te deseo ーSu voz se escuchaba bellamente azucarada, como el canto de sirenas que volvía locos a los marineros. Alzó una mano para revolver sus cabellos de color ébano y con la otra acariciaba su pecho hasta ir descendiendo a su abdomen y vientre donde en un acto de atrevimiento uso sus dedos indice y medio para acariciarse el pequeño bulto que sobresalia de su pantalónー

ー ¿Que tanto me deseas? ーSu voz se escuchaba ronca, Yuuri tembló ante esa varonil voz y se mordió suavemente el labio inferiorー

ー Demasiado ーRespondió con sinceridad, Viktor rio suavemente a elloー ¿No me crees? ーEl otro nego mas no hizo enojar al de hebras ébano, al contrario, aun sin acabar con ese baile fue desabrochando su pantalón y bajarlo hasta sus rodillas ante la mirada atenta de Nikiforov. El nipon por mucho que no lo quisiera tuvo que bajarse de las piernas del mayor para deshacerse de sus zapatos con avidez, ademas de aquel molesto pantalon que quedo hecho bolita aun ladoー ¿Sigues sin creerme?

Esta vez la sonrisa del platinado se borro y su boca se seco al ver un hermoso conjunto que el menor usaba bajo el pantalon. En lugar de calcetines el menor usaba unas hermosas medias negras que llegaban a la mitad del muslo donde tenia un ligero en el lado derecho bellamente decorados con encaje del mismo tono que hacian un delicioso contraste con la palida piel.

ー Daddy, ¿now you see how much I love love you?

Viktor trago gruego y suviendo la mirada hasta llegar a la ropa interior de tono oscuro que escondia dos bellos tesoros, pero Katsuki no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y con fuerza volvió a acostarlo mientras se colocaba encima de este.

ー I love you, Daddy, I love you so much~

No solo lo decía por el calor del deseo a realizar aquellos juegos, sino porque en verdad asi lo sentía en su corazón. Amaba el sexo con Viktor, era algo que le hacia estallar en mil sensaciones pero mas que eso amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba con locura y por eso cumplía con los caprichos de este y hasta llegando a tener ciertos gustos por igual, todo porque amaba la sonrisa en forma de corazón que Viktor tenía, amaba su voz y su manera infantil de ser, amaba lo celoso e impulsivo que era. Viktor era amor y vida así como él lo era para el ruso.

ー Now please, fuck me harder

Su camisa salió volando y frente al ruso se encontraba Eros en todo su esplendor. Viktor intento de nuevo volver a pasar saliva por su garganta pero no podia, no cuando tenía al dios del placer sexual sobre sus piernas.

ー Ahh si, asi Daddy ーNuevamente había quedado acostado con el ruso encima suyo y metido entre sus piernas. Podía sentir como algo duro rozaba contra su cuerpo y por ende gemia queditoー

ー ¿Tanto te gusta? ¿Eh? Vamos bebé, respóndeme ーMas el pelinegro estaba ocupado dejandose llevar por las sensaciones que aquellas manos le producían al estarle torturando sus pobres pezonesー

Ambos botoncitos de color cerezo sufrían ante los dedos de Nikiforov quien los apretaba y luego se agachaba a succionarlos por turnos, mientras Yuuri revolvía los cabellos plateados de su amante y rodeaba las caderas de este con las piernas para tenerlo mas cerca.

Luego de un par de succiones mas Viktor se levanto para ver aquellos pezones que de rosado suave pasaron a un bello tono rojizo, se sentía satisfecho pero con deseos de mas por lo que sus labios fueron disfrutando de aquella piel tan suave como la seda. Yuuri se derretía ante los besos humedos de su amante y de como este mordia con gran impetu sus claviculas hasta ir bajando. Sus costados tenían pequeñas marcas rojizas así como su abdomen y vientre, con un camino húmedo hasta la ingle.

ー ¿Que tenemos aqui? ーSus zafiros brillaron pícaros al ver el pequeno bulto y Katsuki gimió mas agudo que antes al sentir como su miembro era estimulado por encima de la fina telaー Bebé, mira nada mas, ya ensuciaste tu ropa

Yuuri solo vio de reojo al mayor quien no dejaba de masturbarle. La pequeña braga pronto se fue humedeciendo mas por el líquido pre-seminal y Yuuri gemía un poco mas alto al sentir los suaves apretones en lo que al parecer era su glande.

ー Daddy, por favor, no seas malo ーViktor alzó una ceja y volvio a apretar en nueva cuenta el miembro del menor quien solo mordió su labio inferiorー

Las caricias en los muslos y las piernas se reanudaron, usando únicamente las yemas de sus dedos donde dibujaba patrones extraños hasta ascender al borde de la braga e irla bajando de a poco, Yuuri solo le vio con vergüenza pero aun asi alzo un poco sus caderas para que el mayor le quitará de una vez aquella prenda, dejándole por fin en total desnudez. ¿Que había pasado con el pudoroso japones? ¿Acaso no recordaba que se encontraba en un pequeno cubiculo de un avion?

Viktor solo sonrió ante ese pensamiento y tomó al menor por los muslos para que este abriera lo mas que pudiera las piernas y oh, vaya que bendecia la flexibilidad del japones. En todos sus años de patinador nunca había conocido a alguien con un cuerpo de envidiar además de ser tan flexible; le había sacado mucho provecho a ello pero no podia evitar sorprenderse cada que lo hacían.

ー ¿Daddy? ーEl azabache sentía verguenza ya que el otro le tenia totalmente expuesto. Podía sentir los zafiros de Viktor fijos en su pequeña entrada la cual se contraía y dejaba salir unos fluidos transparentesー ¡Ah! ¡Daddy!

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa ante la intromisión de aquella lengua experta, Nikiforov habia aprovechado la guardia baja del menor para comenzar a lamer el objeto de su deseo y locura. Sus unas de vez en cuando dejaban marcas sobre las caras internas de los muslos mientras que su lengua buscaba lamer todo lo que pudiera. Empezaba primeramente por los testiculos del menor para luego ir rodeando aquel pequeño agujero que al sentirle, se contraía, le gustaba ver eso.

ー Moy porosenok (Mi cerdito) ーKatsuki echo la cabeza hacia atras y se tapo la boca al sentir como aquella lengua invadía sus entradas mas sus caderas se movían suavemente para tener mas contacto con ese húmedo musculoー

ー Yeah, right there ーUn par de lagrimas surcaron sus ojos y estos se tornaron de un tono mas oscuroー Ah! _D-dame... (No, detente)_

Viktor mientras tanto seguia introduciendo su lengua pero luego de un par de minutos la saco para poner algo mas en práctica, Yuuri solo le miraba desde su lugar, con la respiración agitada. Miraba a su Daddy levantarse y relamerse los labios, sabía que a su Daddy le gustaba probarle de esa manera.

ー _Vkusno~_

Ante la mirada cobriza el platinado se deshizo primeramente de su gabardina color beige, luego le acompañó aquella camisa manga larga de color negro,la cual se fue desabotonando con lentitud, el nipon se relamía los labios al ver como poco a poco la piel pálida iba quedando expusta y luego de que el ultimo boton desapareciera, la de marca Gucci acabo en el suelo.

ー Daddy... _Gaman dekinai... (_ No me puedo contener mas)

Apenas se había deshecho del cinturon y planeaba bajarse los pantalones con la ropa interior cuando escucho la aterciopelada voz de su cerdito, ahi con las piernas abiertas y todo su ser expuesto, un par de dedos se encontraban dentro de esa pequeña cavidad. El par de dígitos entraban y salian con lentitud mientras esas bellas caderas con marcas se movian en un suave compas.

ー _Irete hoshii, anata, onegai... Irete hoshii_ (Metémela... cariño, métemela...)

Viktor amaba a muerte cuando el menor le hablaba en su idioma natal y vaya que agradecia que este le haya enseñado japones pues entendía cada sublime palabra.

ー _Okashiku narisou (_ Me estas volviendo loco)

Un tercer dedo les hizo compañía a los otros y Katsuki se sintió enloquecer pero aun asi no se comparaba con el pene del mayor, lo ansiaba con locura en su interior, quería sentir como el ruso le tomaba con fuerza, amaba ser dominado por el otro. Amaba como ambos se entregaban al placer torturoso, sentir como el otro le jalaba el cabello y mordia su cuello, o como sus nalgas se tenían de un suave escarlata ante las nalgadas, amaba lo salvaje que se ponia Nikiforov, sobre todo escucharle con esa voz ronca decirle que era de su propiedad y todo mientras disfrutaba de esa colonia Hugo Boss que tanto usaba.

ー _Plokhoy mal'chik ..._ (Chico malo)

Yuuri sonrio con burla y se dio vuelta para quedar estaba vez con las caderas alzadas y aun con la manía de estar provocando al platinado, quien solo observaba aquel par de nalgas separadas por esos dedos que atacaban sin compasión el pequeño agujero.

ー _Kimi-ga hoshii_ ーEl más alto negó, Yuuri quedo hipnotizado por el movimiento del fleco ajenoー

ー _I going to fuck you harder_

Yuuri mostró su lengua a modo de burla ganándose una sonora nalgada que le hizo gemir y sacar los dedos de su entrada, Viktor entonces volvió a golpear aquel trasero mientras frotaba su pene en la linea divisora de las nalgas.

ー _Kimochi ii_ (Se siente bien)

ー ¿Really? ーSu voz había sonado mas ronca, el de hebras ébano asintió y movió su trasero contra el pene del mayor para irlo frotando mas; Viktor solo dejo hacer a su bebéー

ー _Irete hoshii (_ Métemela)

ー Como tu lo desees, _Moy sladkiy rebenok_ (Mi dulce niño)

Sus manos amasaron las nalgas como si de un juguete anti estrés se tratara para luego irlas separando un poco, Yuuri mientras se mantenía con las rodillas y codos apoyados en el frío intento de cama, moría de ansias por sentir pronto al mayor en su interior aunque este ya se estaba tardando mucho. Al no sentir nada mas que los apretones volteo a ver al platinado pero este solo le miraba con diversión, lo estaba fastidiando.

ー Daddy por favor, no me castigues asi, sabes que lo quiero todo ーSe mordio el labio inferior y puso su mejor cara, sabia como provocar a su Daddy, era simple el adoraba que le hablara sucioー Quiero sentir como tu pene se desliza lentamente en mi interior, oh si, no tienes idea de como lo adoro, es perfecto~

Sus caderas en efecto se movieron para tener contacto sintiendo el glande y como ese parecia haber entrado apenas unos cinco centimetros.

ー Tu pene es perfecto, me vuelve loco en especial cuando me llenas de semen, ¿acaso no quieres eso? ¿No quieres verme lleno de tu semen, hm?

El ruso, como pocas veces, se había quedado sin habla. Sus iris estaban llenas de asombro, excitacion, deseo y cientos de emociones mas al escucharle hablar de manera tan obscena mientras se ofrecía con desesperación. Quizá por eso mismo no le aviso, quiza por eso una de sus manos apreto la nalga izquierda mientras la otra la llevaba a los labios ajenos al son que metía su pene de una sola estocada.

Yuuri quiso gemir con fuerza pero la mano de Viktor se lo interpuso, solo gimoteo bajito mientras sus codos cedían y acababa acostado con las caderas bien alzadas. Viktor no perdió mas tiempo y comenzo a moverse con un rápido vaivén, sus testiculos golpeaban el trasero del menor quien gemía incoherencias en japonés o inglés, aun asi el platinado le entendía y se encendía al escuchar el cambio de idioma.

ー _Vitya~_

ー No bebé, no hagas eso ーSus manos apretaron las caderas y le dio una fuerte estocada donde Katsuki trato lo mas que pudo para silenciarseー

ー _Vitya~_ ーPero el parecía no entender y Viktor le embestia con mas fuerza, golpeando con violencia la próstata del menor quien salivaba ante los golpes certerosー

Sorprendentemente nadie en todo el maldito avión se habia dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, seguramente porque algunos pasajeros iban con el volumen alto para escuchar musica o disfrutar de la película, mientras que otros se habian quedado encerrados y durmiendo, o quiza Viktor y Yuuri no eran los únicos realizando tremendo acto carnal, pero fuera lo que fuera el mayor agradecia que nadie les interrumpiera.

ー _Motto tsuyoku... motto hayaku..._

Una fina capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos Yuuri estaba enloqueciendo con los constantes golpes en su punto G, mientras que Viktor ya tenia mas que marcados los hombros y espalda del mas joven, pero aun asi este siempre encontraba una manera nueva de prenderle y marcarle mas.

ー _Der'mo_ (Mierda) ーSus caderas se fueron moviendo lentamente y de manera circular, sacando de a poco su mimenro para dejar únicamente su glande y de ahi meterlo de una sola estocada, Katsuki se sentia desgallecer pero aun asi dejaba que su Daddy continuaraー ¿Acaso he dicho que puedes tocarte?

En todo ese rato no se había dado cuenta que el menor se habia estado masturbando asi mismo, ¿acaso tan pronto queria acabar? Yuuri dejo salir un chillido agudo pues Viktor le habia embestido con tal fuerza que sintió su cuerpo desfallecer.

ー Es.. espera... Vik...

Pero el otro ignoro la súplica y le tomo por los cabellos para halarlos, Yuuri solo se levanto y apoyo la espalda contra el pecho desnudo del mayor quien volvía a envestirle. Cada que sus testiculos chocaban con la carne ajena estos emitían un bello sonido, asi como cuando su pene se deslizaba por el estrechó canal húmedo por el lubricante natural y su semen.

Viktor no tenía mente mas que en mil maneras para follarse a Yuuri mientras que este ya se sentia desfallecer en los brazos de su pareja, quien le susurraba miles de cosas obscenas que harían al llegar a Japón, susurrándole que seria buena idea hacerlo en las aguas termales asi como quizá en otros lugares públicos. Yuuri solo asentía a todo mientras pasaba su brazo hacia atrás para acariciar la cabellera de Viktor, el mayor sonrío lobuno y acercó sus labios al cuello de su cerdito quién, al estar tan sensible comenzó a gemirle quedito.

ー Yuuri... ーLos párpados del menor se abrieron por completo ante lo dicho por el platinado quién reía con maldad mientras seguía profanando su interiorー

 

**(Nine Inch Nails - Closer)**

 

Tenian los cabellos pegados al rostro por culpa del sudor, las respiraciones agitadas y con la faz de un tono rojo ante el esfuerzo; el menor solto un bufido inconforme cuando sintió el pene del ruso salir lentamente de su interior, dejando únicamente una estela transparente que les unía.

ー Ven aquí ーOrdenó quedo mientras se acostaba, el otro obedeció en silencio y se subio sobre las caderas del otroー Ahora mételo

ー No se como hacerlo ーFingió inocencia, con voz infantil pero aun asi moviendo sus caderas para que su entrada se frotara contra el pene del mayorー Papi, ¿podrías metermelo tu?

ー Pero cariño tu sabes como hacerlo, vamos mételo de una sola vez o te dejare sin el ーEl otro se asusto ante la amenaza y a ciegas tomo el pene de su pareja para introducirlo lentamente aunque Viktor en si sintió como si el canal anillado engullia su peneー

Cuando apenas el glande ya se encontraba en el interior el mayor dio una fuerte estocada que hizo chillar al mas joven y sostenerse del pecho ajeno.

ー ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Viktor! ーMeneó la cabeza de un lado a otro revolviendo sus cabellos, el ruso se lamio el labio inferior y obligo al menor a que se acostara mas sobre el para tener al alcance aquellos hermosos pezones, los cuales empezó a lamer por turnosー

ー You let me violate you

El azabache vio de reojo al ruso quien ahora le susurraba las letras de una cancion muy conocida para ellos, mas el ruso se encargaba de susurrarle solo las mas subidas de tono, acompanadas de las embestidas mas fuertes que le hacian temblar.

ー You let me penetrate you

ーViktor, por favor ーEl ruso detuvo sus embestidas y Yuuri solo cayo sobre el cuerpo del mayor, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir de aquella manera mas el de hebras platinadas no pensaba lo mismoー ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Vik.. Viktor....

ー I want to fuck you like an animal ーLa lengua curiosa y de nacionalidad rusa comenzo a lamer la extensión del cuello, subiendo y bajando, llegando al hombro para luego volver a subir con lentitud y morder a medio camino donde el japones soltaba quejidos por la fuerza aplicadaー I want to feel you from the inside 

Pero pasando a la vista trasera los dedos pálidos del mayor se hundían en el perfecto trasero del japones, Yuuri habia adquirido una buena musculatura la cual hacia babear a cualquier hombre. El platinado no se cansaba de apretarlos o nalguearle o embestirle con fuerza pues le gustaba ver el rebote de estas. Ahora mismo mientras la mano izquierda apretaba la nalga, la derecha fue descendiendo a donde su pene no dejaba de atacar, llegando a rozar los bordes del anillo, causandole otro tipo de sensaciones al menor.

ー _Yes Daddy, right there_ ーPodía sentir como el otro estaba a punto de acabar y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde se levanto para quedar sentado en todo el falo. Sus parpados se abieron por completo cuando su cuerpo se iba deslizando por el trozo de carne ruso, se sentia tan llenoー Oh Viktor, delicioso, si, me encanta como me llenas papi

ー Como quieras bebé, preparate porque te llenare con mi semen, ¿quieres eso verdad? ーEl menor asintióー ¿O prefieres que te alimente? ¿Te gustaria que acabara en tu boca?

ー Papi, cualquier cosa esta bien para mi, siempre y cuando tu estes feliz ーViktor conforme con la respuesta comenzó con un vaivén desenfrenado.

Ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de lujuria donde sus lenguas se enredaban y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, dejando marcas de las unas en esta. Viktor podía jurar amar las marcas en sus hombros o espalda, pues le gustaba verse como propiedad de Yuuri así como el azabache le pertenecia, por eso dejaba marcas en los lugares mas visibles.

ー Oh si, ahi, dame mas, justo ahi.. ーLos cabellos platinados se revolvían con violencia por las manos del japonés quien ahora se aferraba al cuello de su pareja. El bombeo sin control contra su próstata le estaba matando, vaya que el ruso tenia una excelente resistencia en el sexo y autocontrol para no acabar tan rapidoー

ー Ahh!!! Yuuri, tan estrecho, ¿eso querias bebe, hmmm? ¿Querías sentir mi pene golpeando, no, destruyendo tu interior? ¿Tanto amas tenerme ahi?

Katsuki ahogaba lo mas que podía sus palabras pues ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir y su garganta ya dolia por causa de los sollozos y gemidos, que si bien trato de controlarse aun asi habia logrado lastimarse.

ー No.. no puedo... ーLa fricción entre ambos vientres y el constante abuso contra su próstata acabo con la resistencia del mas joven, quién acabo estallando entre ambos vientres, Viktor reprimió un grunido cuando sintió aquel liquido espeso y caliente en su vientre, ademas de que las paredes húmedas del japones estaban apretando su peneー

ー Fuck ーParecia un animal en celo que gruñía a diestra y siniestra, el azabache cayo sobre el ruso quien ahora estaba sentado y continuaba con las estocadas a pesar de que Katsuki se encontraba sensible de pies a cabezaー Fuck, oh shit Yuuri, estas muchisi..mo mas... estrecho

Su pene se movía con gran dificultad pero vaya que queria seguir abusando del menor, quien solo soltaba lastimeros quejidos.

ー Oh baby

ー Ah.. Viktor.. Viktor ya, acaba.. dámelo todo ーComo si de una orden se tratase el platinado apreto las caderas del azabache para dejarle completamente sentado sobre su pene, el japones solo abrió los ojos como plato cuando sintió el pene del ruso palpitar antes de expulsar una gran cantidad de semen que logro escaparse escasamente de su interiorー

ー Oh no, no bebé ーViktor le mantenia aun apretado a su cuerpo pues sentia que seguia expulsando mas de su semilla mas el otro ya se sentía llenoー

ー Vik... Vik... tor...

ー Shhh bebé, descansa ーLa sonrisa de complacencia en el mayor fue lo último que Yuuri presencio antes de caer completamente dormido sobre los brazos de este, mientras que el mayor volvio a acostarse con el cuerpo de su pareja en completa desnudes, ya mas luego se levantaria para limpiarle y colocarle sus ropas, por el momento buscaria contenblar de aquel hermoso cuerpo.

ー Descansa, moy dorogoy

El cuerpo mas pequeño dejo salir un suspiro ante la caricia sobre su mejilla y el aire frío que circulaba en el cubiculo del avion.

 

**...**

 

Los zafiros del platinado recorrían la silueta de su pareja, apenas habían pasado unos quince minutos luego de haber tenido esa sesión de sexo y apenas había logrado limpiarse y cambiarse de pantalón, era una suerte que habia traído una muda extra en su pequeno maletin de mano y que por suerte traía una extra para el japonés, no es como si todo eso lo hubiera planeado con anticipación.

Había quedado con sus calcetines negros y pantalón de igual color ademas de un suéter liviano en color blanco, mientras que al menor lo habia limpiado lo mas que pudo y colocarle ropa interior limpia, ¿y porque no? Un legging negro bien ajustado a esas piernas contorneadas y ese trasero firme; y al igual que el, Yuuri se encontraba usando un suéter liviano solo que de un verde musgo, asi se le haría mas facil quitarselo una vez que llegaran a Yu-topia, mientras que en el camino podría ver el trasero de su futuro esposo.

Definitivamente este había sido el mejor vuelo que habian tenido en su vida. Regresó la mirada a su pareja quien aun dormía, se acostó aun lado de este y le atrajó, pronto Yuuri al sentir el calor del mayor busco mas contacto.

ー Bebé, recuerda que esto no ha acabado ーYuuri solo soltó un gruñido y froto su mejilla contra el pecho del rusoー

ー Papi cuando lleguemos dejare que me violes de ser necesario ーViktor reprimió una risa y beso la coronilla del azabache quien dejo salir un quejidoー Dejaré que me llenes, que acabes encima mio y hasta gustosamente... ーLos párpados se fueron alzando para revelar los cobrizos cansados pero aun con la chispa de lujuria en ellos ademas de regalarle una sonrisa picaraー Gustosamente dejare que acabes en mi boca, recuerda que adoro el sabor de papi, pero por favor ahora solo dejame dormir

ー Como digas amor ーYa con eso volvió a acomodarse en los brazos del ruso quien velaria por su sueño, al menos hasta que recobrara la fuerza necesaria y dejar que las largas horas de vuelo pasaran rápidoー

Pero en eso el amado pentacampeón, Viktor Nikifirov, buscaría una nueva forma de complacer sus deseos oscuros y reprimidos, llegando a buscar ideas en internet o consejos con Giacometti a quien le habia pasado una foto sugerente de momentos atras para que el suizo buscará algo de inspiración en su Eros maduro.


End file.
